peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig: The Fractured But Whole
Peppa Pig: The Fractured But Whole 'is an action-adventure tactical role-playing video game based off the British children’s TV series ''Peppa Pig. The game was released worldwide on February 10, 2018. A transcript is available here. A sequel game, Peppa Pig: The Stick Of Truth, was released sometime in 2019. In 2018, three DLC’s were released for players to purchase with real money. More information on the DLC’s are provided below. Story Peppa's gang and Emily's clique are in an all-out war, fighting to do good and bad in Peppatown and they are hiring new members for their groups. Peppa‘s gang hires a new pig that just moved into town (referred to as The New Pig) and now he must assist Peppa‘s gang in their war. Gameplay ''The Fractured But Whole ''contains a vast amount of game mechanics. The entire world of Peppa Pig, from Peppa’s house to the eye doctors office, can be explored by the player. There is also a unique combat system: a grid with multiple squares that all combatants can move around on. Characters are separated into 14 different classes: Elementalist, Plantmancer, Brutalist, Speedster, Psychic, Carrothead, Blaster, Cyborg, Martial Artist, Assassin, Gadgeteer, Huntsman, Ninja, and Warrior. The New Pig only has one of these classes at first, then two, then three, and then ALL classes are unlocked at once late into the game. There are many enemy and boss fights in the game, along with secret ones that the player can discover while exploring the town, such as the Headmaster, Grampy Rabbit, the Zebra family, and more. Allies Allies are characters that assist The New Pig (the player) in battle. The player can have up to 3 allies. Sometimes, only a certain amount of allies can be used, and other times an ally is mandatory and can’t be changed. Allies are not initially unlocked. The player must complete certain tasks in order to unlock allies: '''Peppa: '''Peppa is unlocked as an ally at the beginning of the Mrs. Duck battle. '''Suzy: '''Suzy is unlocked after the Rejected Internet Stars Club is defeated. '''Danny: '''Danny is unlocked when he tags along with The New Pig to Wrestlemania. '''Pedro: '''Pedro is unlocked after Mr. Pony is defeated. '''Wally: '''Wally is unlocked after The New Pig helps him. '''Rebecca: '''Rebecca is unlocked after The New Pig helps her. All members of Emily’s clique except Emily are unlocked after the two teams join forces. '''Emily: '''Emily is unlocked after beating the game (or if the player buys and plays the ''A Big Mind Bender At The Discovery Centre ''DLC). Attacks Attacks are how The New Pig and his allies attack enemies. Each have 3 attacks, with one Ultimate (see below). For a list of allies and their attacks, see the bottom of the page. Ultimate Ultimates are the biggest attack characters have. They usually involve greatly damaging enemies, giving defence, or simply healing allies. Ultimates are powered via a meter at the bottom of the screen, which is slowly filled as allies are attacked. Enemies and bosses do not have Ultimatss. Badges Badges are special items the player may find throughout the game that can make them stronger when equipped. They can be obtained while searching the town, completing missions, or beating powerful bosses. A list of Badges is available here. De-Buffs De-Buffs are negative effects that enemies sometimes inflict on The New Pig and their allies when attacking, and enemies can also recieve them. However, they only last a certain amount of turns. List of De-buffs: '''Not Well: '''Characters take extra damage at end of turn. '''Burning: '''Similar to Not Well. '''Slow: '''Attacks have less damage. '''Electrified: '''Characters take extra damage at end of turn, along with nearby characters. '''Confused: '''Character misses turn. '''In Love: '''Characters fight for opposite team. '''Enraged: '''Opponent only attacks one character. '''Frozen: '''Cancel characters turn. Character Sheet Every member of Peppa’s gang and Emily’s clique has a character sheet, which displays certain information about them- Name, Gender, Class, Alignment, Country, Likes, and Kryptonite. Peppa Pig '''Nane: '''Peppa Pig '''Gender: '''Female '''Class: '''Elementalist '''Alignment: '''Peppa’s gang '''Country: '''Peppatown '''Likes: '''Jumping up and down in muddy puddles '''Kryptonite: '''Silly games Suzy Sheep: '''Name: '''Suzy Sheep '''Gender: '''Female '''Class: '''Plantmancer '''Alignment: '''Peppa’s gang '''Country: '''Peppatown '''Likes: '''Chocolate '''Kryptonite: '''Dropping stuff Danny Dog '''Name: '''Danny Dog '''Gender: '''Male '''Class: '''Brutalist '''Alignment: '''Peppa’s gang '''Country: '''Peppatown '''Likes: '''Pirates '''Kryptonite: '''Captain Dog trying to sneak off Pedro '''Name: '''Pedro Pony '''Gender: '''Male '''Class: '''Speedster '''Alignment: '''Peppa’s gang '''Likes: '''Sleeping '''Kryptonite: '''Broken leg Wally '''Name: '''Wally Warthog '''Gender: '''Male '''Class: '''Psychic '''Alignment: '''Peppa’s gang '''Country: '''Hogland '''Likes: '''Learning English '''Kryptonite: Hogfest Rebecca Rabbit Name: '''Rebecca Rabbit '''Gender: '''Female '''Class: '''Carrothead '''Alignment: '''Peppa’s gang '''Likes: '''Carrots '''Kryptonite: '''Getting caught with carrots Emily Elephant '''Name: '''Emily Elephant '''Gender: '''Female '''Class: '''Blaster '''Alignment: '''Emily’s clique '''Likes: '''Winning ' '''Kryptonite: '''Losing Taking Pictures Another game mechanic is the ability to take pictures with almost everyone in town. Some will take pictures with the player when asked, but some require certain tasks be completed first. A list of people that can take pictures with you and their requirements is available here. Plot The game begins with The New Pig and his parents driving into Peppatown, their new home, where everything appears to be normal. Later, while The New Pig is watching TV, he hears a commotion outside. When he investigates, he finds countless children fighting in the streets. The New Pig soon finds himself surrounded. After fighting his way through, he is abducted by a group of kids that turn out to be Peppa’s gang. After tying up The New Pig in her basement and checking to make sure he’s not a spy, Peppa introduces her and the gang to The New Pig and informs him on their bitter rivalry with Emily’s clique. She then tells The New Pig that if he wants to join the gang, he needs to complete training with the Headmaster (George). During training, The New Pig chooses a class and uses his assigned attacks to take on elephant dummies, Daddy Pig, and the robotic dinosaur from “George’s Birthday “. Afterwards, The New Pig goes into Peppa's basement (where the team is apparently based) and Peppa officially initiates The New Pig into Peppa's gang (though she still doubts his powers). Suddenly, the weather report comes on over Peppa 360 (the radio that the gang uses). The weather calls for lots of rain, which will lead to lots of muddy puddles. Peppa informs The New Pig that if he wants to jump in muddy puddles, he needs to equip his " Boots Of Wrath ". Upon realizing he doesn't have any, she tells him to go to the duck pond and get some boots. Before he leaves, however, she takes him to the team’s “briefing table” and teaches him how to take pictures with people in Peppatown, starting with her, because she loves taking pictures and being first. At the pond, The New Pig finds some boots that are being guarded by ducks, led by Mrs. Duck. The New Pig takes them out. He then goes to Wally Warthog’s house and helps him out with a problem so that he can start hanging out with the gang again. Returning to the base, Peppa activates The New Pig's " Boots Of Wrath ". Suddenly, Mummy Pig calls down to Peppa from upstairs, saying that Emily and her friends are here to " play ". Realizing it's a trap, Peppa orders The New Pig to stay in the base while their gone and to not come up no matter what. When he goes upstairs, however, Mummy Pig describes what the kids are doing in great detail, frightening The New Pig, who heads out to aid his gang in battle. After the great battle, the clique (all that showed up were Brianna, Belinda, and Lisa) swears revenge on Peppa's gang and leaves. Peppa thanks The New Pig for helping, and tells him that as a reward he can give himself a costume, and she also introduces him to Badges, special items he can equip to make himself stronger. The New Pig equips most of his costume parts, but Peppa tells him he must go to the eye doctors to get glasses. The New Pig does this, but he can't pay for the glasses, and an attempt to steal them results in him fighting the optician, Mr. Pony. After, The New Pig goes to Rebecca’s burrow and helps her prepare for a midnight feast as part of another side quest. The New Pig then goes to Peppa, who tells him that he can have a second class. He goes out to the Headmaster again, who lets him have another class and makes him fight Randy Rhino. The New Pig goes back inside, and Peppa tells him he can head home for the night. The next day, the gang goes to Peppa’s house for a meeting, but their parents come to take them to playgroup, including The New Pig. At playgroup, while everyone is outside, Peppa spots Emily going to the storage room. She and The New Pig follow her, and discover her and her clique. They chase them out of the playgroup, when the parents come. They recognize The New Pig as the one who’s been beating up everybody in town, and the parents attack the two children, who manage to fight their way to the exit. Afterwards, Peppa and The New Pig catch up with the gang, who did not notice Emily’s clique. Peppa orders The New Pig to follow Emily’s clique to her house and spy on them. The New Pig does this, and sees Emily’s clique working on a plan to take over Peppatown. The player is suddenly suddenly ambushed by Zoe, ZuZu and ZaZa. After taking them out, The New Pig hurries back to the base, where Peppa’s gang assembled. The New Pig reveals a paper that he collected that reveals the clique’s plan: to take over Peppatown. The paper says that in order to execute the plan, the clique has to find 3 materials: a wrestling trophy, a potato lever, and a dinosaur egg, in that order. The gang decides to go to Mr. Fox’s shop, where they could surely find all the items, but in order to get inside, they must bypass the security system (wihc was preventing the player from entering the store up until this point in the game). Once inside, they search the store but are caught by Mr. Fox, and engage in battle. After, having not come up with anything, Peppa tells The New Pig that he must sneak out into the town that night and find the three items. After leaving his house again at night, The New Pig, alongside Danny Dog, heads to the Wrestlemania Arena, where The New Pig gets into a match against IDubbbzTV and wins the trophy. Next, they go to Potato City, where the rest of the gang has met up. They head inside and meet Mr. Potato, who takes them to the Potato Shack and, after showing them the Potato Beast, he hands them the potato lever, but the beast snatches it, and the kids fight it and take the lever. Finally, they go to Grampy Rabbit’s Dinosaur Park, where they find Emily herself with the dinosaur egg. She leaves, and the player ends up having to fight Grampy Rabbit and some real dinosaurs. Afterwards, the rest of the gang appears, and they explore the park until The New Pig finds the dinosaur egg. With all the materials collected, the gang goes home for the night. The next morning, The New Pig wakes up to find a tape from Emily revealing that she and her clique kidnaped all the parents. Peppa and the gang track down Emily at the fire station, where she reveals she used the parents to create a gigantic monster called Parental Guidance. After the monster is taken out, all the parents leave, after which Emily’s clique chases after the monster, which retreats into the underground. Peppa’s gang follows, and eventually find themselves lost in the sewers, where they encounter Pennywise The Clown. After the gang takes him out, Pennywise warns The New Pig that whatever he is about to do, he better turn back before he gets killed. After this, he crumbles away. Peppa’s gang continues their journey until they climb out of a hole and find themselves at a space station run by Mr. Elephant. He tells the gang that the clique is hiding in the rocket, but when the team goes in, they are ambushed by the clique, who say that even though they are lacking the supplies they need, they can still launch their plan. The two teams engage in battle, until the rocket suddenly blasts off into space. Emily’s clique and Peppa‘s gang escape in an escape pod, and crash back on Eartth. Emily’s clique escapes and the gang goes looking for them, eventually running into some construction workers. The gang tries to fight their way through, and end up fighting Mr. Bull. After, Peppa recieves a message from Emily, saying that she and her clique are at the arcade. When the gang goes there, (beating up some thugs who are blocking the entrance along the way), they search the arcade but don’t find Emily or her clique anywhere. After crashing and taking out a cult, the gang discovers that the clique used their magic to suck themselves into one of the games. The cult gives the gang some magic, and The New Pig uses it to zap him and the gang into an arcade game.Inside the game, The New Pig fights Emily, who now calls herself “ Pix-Emily “. After she is defeated, the gang escapes the machine. After meeting Bill Gates, who is apparently the manager, the gang leaves and goes home for the night to check on their parents. When The New Pig goes home, his parents are arguing. When they see their son, they angrily tell him that he blew it and they are getting a divorce. The mom packs her bags and leaves, leaving The New Pig with his dad, who goes to get some alcohol. The next morning, The New Pig is pulled over by the police, who inform him that the police chief wants to hire him so he can take out some of the crime on the streets. Soon after, the player receives another side quest from Suzy Sheep telling them that her popularity has declined recently and she wants to know why by visiting the “Rejected Internet Stars Club” at the dentists office (which is made up of the Little Babies Ice Cream-covered creature, Digger the Vamisil mascot, the figure from the Kirsten Lepore animation “Hi Stranger“ and led by the Almighty Loaf from ''The Donut Man.) The two go there together, and after Suzy explains everything, the Almighty Loaf tells her that she should just ASK people why she‘s not popular anymore. She’s passes this on to The New Pig, who must ask certain people around town. When he comes back, Suzy isn’t satisfied with the answers he recorded. The Almighty Loaf tries to reason with her, but Suzy accidentally insults him, and he and the rest of the club attack the kids. After the fight, the Almighty Loaf tells Suzy that she should start up an online account so she can get a “net worth”. Suzy decides to do this, and thanks The New Pig for their help. At the station, The New Pig meets the police chief (who turns out to be Mr. Giraffe). He shows The New Pig a video on what the police force is like (which is animated as a parody of Cuphead). After he hires The New Pig, he tells him that there is a criminal in the neighbourhood who is possibly in possession of some deadly weapons. The New Pig catches and fights the criminal (who is a black dog) in his house. Mr. Giraffe tells the player to catch another criminal loitering in the bathroom at the supermarket (who is also a black dog). Peppa joins the player as they return to the station, and Mr. Giraffe shows the two all the criminals in the jail cells (no surprise, their all black dogs.) Peppa is stunned by this. After The New Pig leaves, Peppa messages him, and says that she wants to know what the police are doing, and the only way to get information is to to talk to “The Mole” (Molly Mole), who lives underneath Rebecca’s house. When they go there, The New Pig travels through a tunnel to her house, encountering some hostile rats along the way. He finally reaches The Mole’s ”lair” (Molly’s bedroom), and after Peppa shows up, The Mole summons some rats to form a giant suit for her called “The Molenoid“. Peppa and The New Pig take her out, after which Peppa ties The Mole to a chair and asks what has happened to the police. The Mole responds that cops today have changes and they believe all black dogs have changed, and shows a slideshow about Black Lives Matter and the KKK and how it has affected cops. The two vigilantes leave (leaving Molly tied to the chair) and Peppa calls an emergency meeting at the base. Before this happens, The New Pig is called to the towns exercise center- the Kick The Buddy Excersise Center, where they take out some stress from their parents divorce on Buddy, who works their as a yoga instructor. Peppa informs the gang that the towns police are apparently arresting all the black dogs in town- even if they didn’t do anything (which shocks Danny). She says that they are going to stage a mission that night where they infiltrate the police station, free al the prisoners, and stop Mr. Giraffe. The team tries to tell Peppa how ridiculous that idea is, but she says it will make them much more popular than Emily‘s clique. That night, the gang sneaks over to the police station and break in. While searching for Mr. Giraffe and rescuing prisoners, the gang regroups and encounters Jared Fogle, who Mr. Griaffe was using as a distraction for the kids. Eventually, they catch Mr. Giraffe and, after an intense battle, they beat him up and throw him in one of the cells. With their adventure over, the gang starts to leave, only to be caught by the police. The rest of the gang is taken home by their parents. The New Pig’s dad does not show up, and he is arrested for all the crimes he committed and sent to federal prison. In prison, The New Pig is visited by Bertie Bear, a member of Emily’s clique, who helps The New Pig escape his cell, and says that Peppa and her friends are all grounded and convinces him that he might as well join their team. After fighting some guards, the two escape. Outisde jail, The New Pig finds a way for him and Bertie to fly all the way to Granddad Dog’s boat, which is passing by. When the two run into Granddad Dog and his passengers, who are partying drunk, they break into a fight, until a kraken shows up. The New Pig and Bertie take out Granddad Dog and his gang, after which the rest of the gang leaps off the boat while the kraken eats Granddad Dog. The boat then crashes at the docks, and Bertie and The New Pig head to Emily’s house. In Emily's clique’s base (which is her room), Bertie tells Emily that he rescued The New Pig from jail and that he can now join the team. To prove himself worthy, Emily sends The New Pig into the training grid, where he fights holograms of Peppa’s gang. Afterwards, Emily deems The New Pig a member of the clique, and tells him that he must accompany them on that nights mission: infiltrate the post office. That night, The New Pig joins the clique as they sneak into the post office. Emily says the plan is to send mean letters to Italy, so that everyone’s holiday will be ruined. Shortly after the team takes out Mr. Zebra and the other postmen, however, Peppa’s gang arrives, and reveals to The New Pig that they weren’t actually grounded. Cornered, the clique tries to frame Emily, but finds she has disappeared. Emily then comes in over the intercom, saying that she was just setting up the team so she could betray them and execute her real plan- to take over the entire world. She causes the entire post office to collapse, and the two teams make their way out while fighting some letters and packages that were somehow mutated in the collision. Afterwards, the two teams decide to join forces to stop Emily. They go to Emily’s house and ask her mom where she is and she says that she last saw her heading for the genetics laboratory on the outskirts of town (conpletely ignoring the danger he daughter is putting herself in). When the group goes there, they are forbidden from entering due to their age (but Peppa thinks it’s because they were ordered by Emily to keep them out.). When The New Pig finds a way in, the kids fight the garden tool-wielding employees. and eventually catch up with Emily, who immediately leaves, and the kids end up fighting a gruesome genetically mutated version of Dead Hand from Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time. After Dead Hand is defeated, the kids escape the genetics lab and consider giving up. Peppa, however, comes up with a disturbing plan: go back in time and kill Emily’s parents, thus preventing Emily from being born. The others think they should just go back in time and stop Emily, much to Peppa’s chagrin. Freddy Fox takes the group to his dads shop, where he lets them use one of his many time machines. The group travels back in time, and ends up in the hospital on May 31, 1996 (eight years before Peppa Pig ''premiered). Peppa is happy that she got her way. The hospital is shown to be wrecked and abandoned, and the gang soon faces three huge, overweight, and brutally deformed mutant babies. After, the kids reach the emergency room where Emily is about to be born. Mr. Elephant tries to stop the kids from harming his wife, but the kids easily beat him up and he ends up crashing into some equipment, causing a chain reaction that results in some tools landing in Mrs. Elephant’s vagina, sending her into a coma. While the kids think Emily is dead, she suddenly flies out of her mothers vagina, still half-fetus. She recognizes Peppa, The New Pig, and the rest, and engages in an epic battle with them. After the battle, the kids are suddenly transported back to the present, but find that Emily escaped again. They track Emily down at Windy Castle, where she is shown to have finished her life’s project: a gigantic elephant robot, which she says she will use to take over the world and make everybody her slave. After one final battle between her and the others, Emily’s robot is destroyed. Peppa then beats Emily to death, followed by the robot collapsing on Emily. Having foiled her plan, the group retreats to Peppa’s basement, where Peppa makes The New Pig the official new leader of Peppa’s gang. Unfortunately, the kids immediately stop playing superheroes, as there is nothing to do now. After, The New Pig goes home and discovers that because he saved the world, his parents have gotten back together, much to everyone’s delight. The New Pig is then teleported outside, where Peppa messages him and says that he can do whatever he wants now that he’s the king. Characters Peppa's gang Members of Peppa’s gang. Peppa Peppa is the founder and leader of the gang. She wants nothing more than to win the war against Emily’s clique. She is an Elementalist. '''Lava Balls: '''Deal damage to closest enemy within 3 squares and inflict Burning. '''Thunder Strike: '''Deal damage to selected enemy and inflict Shocked. '''Snail Slime: '''Deal damage to adjacent enemies and inflict Slow. Ultimate: '''Tornado: '''Deal damage to all enemies within 2x4 squares. Suzy Sheep Suzy is another member and co-founder of Peppa’s gang. She is Peppa’s sidekick and a Plantmancer. At one point in the game, she discovers how to earn herself a “net worth” resulting in her rapidly gaining money online, but also causing her to remain on her laptop in Peppa's basement, and her attitude, appearance, and dialogue changes, both in the overworld and battle. Attacks: '''Garden Eel: '''Deal damage to selected enemy and inflict Not Well. '''Garden Spirit: '''Swap places with anyone and give them 100 protection. '''Garden Spirit: '''Heal selected ally. Ultimate: '''Multi-Coils: '''Deal 200 damage to all enemies. Danny Danny is another member of Peppa’s gang and a Brutalist. He is also responsible for a majority of the swearing. Attacks: '''Doggy Uppercut: '''Deal damage to enemy within 1 square. '''Claw Slash: '''Deal damage to all enemies within 2 squares and inflict Bleeding. '''Rude Bark: '''Enrage enemy within 1 square. Ultimate: '''Captain Dog: '''Deal damage to all enemies and inflict Slow. Pedro Pedro is a member and a Speedster (due to his “super-leg” from the episode “Hospital”). '''Superior Speed: '''Charge at and deal damage to nearest enemy within 4 squares and reverse-knock them back. '''Carpet Power: '''Allow 2 attacks per turn, and miss next turn. '''Teleportation: '''Teleport to selected square. Ultimate: '''Around The World In 1 Minute: '''Deal damage to every enemy in lane and inflict Electrified and Burning. Wally Wally is another member and a Psychic. He doesn’t appear until the player visits him early in the game in a side quest. Afterwards, he is unlocked as an ally. Attacks: '''Mind Beams: '''Deal damage to enemies within 2 squares. '''Warthog Charge: '''Deal damage to closest enemy within 3 squares and knock them back. '''Defense: '''Swap places with anybody and give them defence. Ultimate: '''Ultra Defense: '''Give defence to all allies. The New Pig The New Pig is the newest member in the gang and the main protagonist of the game. He can be any class the player chooses. George George appears in the game, although he is not a playable character, rather an NPC known as " The Headmaster " who acts as a tutorial to the player, teaching them their attacks. He can also be fought as a secret boss. Rebecca Rabbit Rebecca is the last known member of the gang and a Carrothead. Attacks: '''Ear Strike: '''Deal damage to enemies within 1 square and knock them back. '''Carrot!: '''Deal damage to surrounding enemies and knock them back. '''Carrot Power: '''Heal self. Ultimate: '''Mega Carrot!: '''Summon a giant carrot that fights for your team. Emily's clique Members of Emily’s clique. Emily Elephant Emily is the founder and leader of her clique and a Blaster. She acts like she’s better than Peppa because she has a better class. Brandon Bull Brandon is a member of Emily’s clique and a Cyborg. Attacks: '''Laser Eyes: '''Deal damage to enemies within 3 squares. '''Rockets: '''Deal damage to enemies within one of differently placed squares. '''Robot Heal: '''Heal self. Ultimate (only available as ally): '''Super Laser: '''Deal damage to enemies in every odd lane, and inflict Burning. Lisa Fox Lisa is another member and a Martial Artist. Bertie Bear Bertie is another member and an Assassin (due to his small size). Brianna Bear Brianna is another member and a Gadgeteer. Freddy Fox Freddy is another member and a Huntsman. Zoe Zebra Zoe is another member and a Ninja. Because of this, ZuZu and ZaZa are also used by the team as guards. Belinda Bear Belinda is the last known member of the clique and a Warrior. Other Other playable characters. Candy Cat Candy is a Netherborn demon. DLC’s Shortly after the game was released, rumours of a possible DLC began spreading. These rumours were later confirmed to be true, and two DLC’s were released in the following months. They are bought in the in-game store, and accessed using Miss Rabbit‘s bus stop. ''Five Nights At Peppa's The first DLC, titled Five Nights at Peppa's, is a crossover between Peppa Pig and the popular indie horror survival video game franchise Five Nights At Freddy's. The story centers around Peppa’s gang as they go on an adventure underneath Fredbear’s Family Diner to find the Necromonicon, a magic book that can make them the best superhero team ever. Along the way, they battle William Afton and his band of evil animatronics. They also find Candy Cat, who teaches The New Pig a new class with all-new powers. This DLC was released on March 28, 2018. 'Requirements: '''Finish the second night. ''Castle Clash The second DLC, titled Castle Clash, centers around Peppa’s gang as they visit the towns castle and end up in a seemingly endless mission to fight their way through all 30 floors of increasingly hard fights, to face the king waiting at the top, Richard Rabbit. This DLC was released on April 16, 2018. 'Requirements: '''Beat the game. ''A Big Mind Bender At The Discovery Centre The third DLC, titled A Big Mind Bender At The Discovery Centre, focuses on The New Pig teaming up with Emily Elephant to investigate Edmond Elephant‘s birthday party at the Discovery Centre, which seems to have a strange pull on him and their dad. Along the way, they fight young children scientists, Christian numerologist David Meade (who, as usual, is babbling nonsense about the end of the world) and Bill Nye The Science Guy, who may be responsible for the Elephant family’s brainwashing. This DLC was released on May 7, 2018. '''Requirements: '''Join Emily’s clique.Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Category:Games Category:M For Mature